


"The Motorbike"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Drama, F/M, Gen, Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate when Benedict rides his motorbike around the busy streets of London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Motorbike"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I somehow feel in mood for some drama today ^^ I don't have a real promt thanks to lack of ideas but I think of some bloody Ben and serious drama ;)  
> -anon on tumblr

"Please be careful! I hate you riding that bloody thing on these streets." You held onto Benedict's jacket to pull him down for a kiss. He was heading out on his motorbike to head to his agents office off of Broadwick Street in Soho. The streets are crazy enough in a car but on a motorbike it was ten times scarier. 

"Honey, I'll be fine." Ben pressed a kiss to your lips before standing back up and walking out the door, getting on the bike and slipping his helmet on. 

"BE CAREFUL!" Damn your daredevil husband for living on the edge. It worried you sick every time he left on that thing. You listened as the bike whined as it took off on the road and you shook your head and tried not to worry. You grabbed a book from the bookshelf and took a seat in the living room and began to read. 

It couldn't have been more than five minutes at the most when your phone rang. Benedict's photo appeared on the phones display and you answered right away. 

"Hey, why are you calling so soon?" You asked before giving him a chance to speak. 

"I'm sorry. Is this _______Cumberbatch?" A male voice spoke, someone else's, not Benedict's voice. 

"Yes..." You answered hesitantly. 

"You're husband asked me to call you. He's been in an accident." 

"What?!? Is he alright?!" 

"The medics are on their way but other than maybe a broken leg and cuts and bruises I think he is okay. He's just in to much pain to speak so he asked me to call." 

"Did you see it happen? What happened? What caused the accident?" So many questions spinning through your head. 

"I witnessed the accident, yes ma'am. He was turning onto Upper Park drive when the bike slid out from under him and he fell. The bike fell on his leg and pinned it so we're pretty sure it's broken. The medics are here now. I'm handing Benedict the phone." 

"Thank you for the call sir." You said before he handed the phone off. 

"Darling..." Ben groaned, you could hear the pain in his voice. 

"What hospital are they taking you too? I will meet you there." You asked quickly. 

"They said Royal Free." He spoke through clinched teeth as the medics put him into the ambulance. 

"I'll be there, Ben. I love you." You began to tear up now as you listened to his groans and moans of pain. You hung the phone up quickly and rushed to the hospital. It was right across the street so you ran. It would be quicker to run than to get in the car and drive there in this traffic and find a place to park. The ER entrance was on the front side of the hospital along Pond Street and you reached it in just under three minutes with a quick walk/jog. 

"I'm Benedict Cumberbatch's wife, I need to see him." 

"He hasn't arrived yet ma'am, the ambulance has an ETA of two minutes." The receptionist nurse said. "Please take a seat and we'll let you know when he gets here." The nurse points to the waiting area.   
You can't sit, your too nervous. You decide to pace the floor while looking out the windows into the covered deck of the ER entrance parking. Finally after what felt like the longest two minutes of your life you saw an ambulance pull up to the door and unload Benedict and wheel him inside. 

"He's here, can I please see him." You rushed back to the desk. 

"We need to let the paramedics get him in a room and the doctors evaluate him before we let you go back." The white haired older lady said. 

"I need to see him now. Please! Let me back there to see him." You begged.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we'll let you know when you can go back." You growled under your breath and prayed that you could get back soon. Still pacing the floor nervously waiting for the old bitty to let you back behind the locked doors. Five minutes...ten minutes...fifteen minutes and still no word. 

"Please I beg of you, let me back there now. I won't be in the way, I just want him to know I'm here." 

The old woman started to speak again but you already knew the answer. "Yeah I know...sorry we can't let you do that." You babble off then start your pacing again. The paramedics had long since left and you were sure he was probably alone now back there. 

"Damn her..." You grumbled. 

Ten more slow minutes passed when the old lady finally spoke up. "Mrs. Cumberbatch, you can head back now. He's in curtain five." 

"Thank you!" You pulled opened the buzzing door that the nurse had unlocked and did a speed walk to the curtain with a number 5 above it. Pulling back the curtain and rushing to Ben bedside. He was awake just a bit scrapped up and had a few stitches. 

"Ben..." You began to cry again. He took your cheek in his large strong hand and wiped away the tears. 

"Darling, I'm fine. I'm going to be okay sweetheart." He spoke softly, the pain from his voice was gone now, removed by the meds he had dripping in his IV. 

"What did they say? Did you break your leg? What happened? Have they taken x-rays yet? How do you feel?" You spat out question after question one behind the other so fast Ben couldn't tell them apart.

"Honey...shh..." He tried to get you to stop rambling but you couldn't stop. More questions spilled out now. "Shhh....love. I need you to stop and listen to me." He placed his long index finger over your lips and looked into your eyes. 

"I can't. I was so scared Ben and then they wouldn't let me see you and..." You sobbed hard and gasped for air. Ben took your hand and rubbed your arm with his other hand.

"Babe...please stop crying. It's okay now, you're here and I'm here and we'll both be okay I promise. I just have a broken leg and it's already wrapped up. I came back tomorrow to get a cast on it and then I'm good to go." His voice was comforting even though you should have been the one comforting him. You were hurting more than him at the moment. 

"But you're all scratched up and cut up Ben. You've got stitches on your forehead and arm." You fuss over him. 

"_______, I've had stitches before love, I'll live." He chuckled a bit but a pain stopped him and he wrapped his arm around his chest. 

"What's wrong? Something hurt?" You fussed again. 

"I've got road burn and a crack rib but I'll be okay, really I will be." He smiled again and looked to you. The doctor came in once more. 

"I'm doctor Lapiedis. You must be Benedict's wife." The doctor held his hand out for you to take and you did. 

"Is he going to be alright?" You asked.

"Babe..." Ben said trying to get you to calm down. He was laying there awake and alert but you couldn't believe him for some reason.

"He'll be fine. He will need to rest until his leg heals. The crack rib will heal in time too but no strenuous activities, no heavy lifting or over doing it. Stitches will come put in a week or so if they are healing well. He will be sore but pain meds will help with that. Do you think you can keep him still until he heals?" The doctor smiled in your direction. 

"Hm...me, keep Benedict Cumberbatch still? That has to be a joke." You laugh and looked to Ben who is smirking. "I'll make him stay still doctor, don't you worry." You continued. 

"So you mean I have to cancel my travel dates and work until I get the cast off?" Ben sounded anxious already at the idea. 

"I'm afraid so if you want to heal quickly and get back on your feet." The doctor spoke with a stern look. 

"That's not happening." Ben scoffed. 

"Um...yes sir it is. You will not be leaving my sight until you are well again. And don't even think about ever riding a motorbike again because it isn't happening." You said, pointing at him. 

"Come on _______, it was a puddle and I hydroplaned. I couldn't help that, I'm more than skilled enough to drive a motorcycle." He groaned. 

"Not happening." You spat back.

"We'll see..." 

"Well then, good luck with him. You're going to need it it seems." The doctor said, cutting our bickering off. 

"When will he be able to come home?" You asked. 

"I'd like to finish this bag of meds first then he can leave. I set up an appointment for an orthopedic to see him tomorrow. The doctor is in the medical building here so you won't have far to go. I'll cry check on you later Benedict. Until then, get some rest." The doctor shook your hand again and left the room. 

When he was released later that evening you hailed a cab and helped Benedict into the flat with his crutches and settled him on the sofa and propped his leg up. 

"What can I do for you now?" You asked him. 

"I can think of a few things..." He grinned and patted your backside as you stood close to him. Not a care in the world thanks to the pain medicine.   
You gasped as he patted you. 

"No! No strenuous activities remember..." You narrowed your eyes to look at him, he just smirked and chuckled silently. 

Ben was going to be a handful while he was recuperating.


End file.
